Trick 'r Treat
by MirabiliaDama
Summary: Four interwoven stories that occur on Halloween: An everyday high school principal has a secret life as a serial killer; a college virgin might have just met the one guy for her; a group of teenagers pull a mean prank; a young man who loathes the night has to contend with his holiday-obsessed husband.*Based on the Movie*
1. Keep the Candle Lit

**AN: I'm apologizing in advance for any grammar mistakes. This is my first Fanfic, I have been reading a lot of Fanfic since I graduated High School, and after watching Treat 'r Treat a couple a days ago and my obsession with Glee, I wanted to combine my favorite movie and TV show into one story. I know it's a little too early for a Halloween story, but it's never too late for a good scared. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 ***I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE "TREAT R TRICK" OR GLEE, IF I DID IT WOULD PRETTY MUCH WOULD BE LIKE "THE WALKING DEAD" ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the middle of a pitch dark room stands a white screen playing a 1950s Safety Video on repeat, instructing young children to follow the safety precautions of Halloween, one of the spookiest time of the year and to never ever go out alone...

Warren Valley, Ohio 2012

A young couple around their mid-twenties approach the gate of their front house. Kurt Anderson-Hummel a man who, despite Halloween, but makes an effort to like it, due to his husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, who has an obsession with the holiday, are just coming back from a Halloween Parade. Kurt is wearing a homemade robot costume made of recycled cardboard while his husband is dressed as a Starfleet soldier. They are laughing and stumbling on the sidewalk, a little drunk from their night's festivities.

Kurt, although he might seem like he's enjoying the night along with his husband, he is not very pleased how the night turned out to be. "This is a great idea, honey. Really. It's just magical. It makes me wish every night was Halloween" Kurt said, trying to mimic his husband's voice. Blaine feels really bad for dragging Kurt to the parade, but knowing fully well that this was the one night where young troublemakers where to come out and pull out their treats. "I'm sorry, Kurt" he apologized, truly meaning it. Kurt gave him a small smile and bends to turn out the jack o' lanterns, that were sitting in front of the gate, but Blaine stops him.

"Wait, wait not yet!" Blaine said in a single breath, this scares Kurt and stands up straight looking at his husband with a frown on his face. "What?" Kurt asks while Blaine looks at him like he had just grown two heads. "It's one of the rules. You need to keep it lit" Kurt rolled his eyes, checked his watch, smiles a drunken smile. "Baby I'm lit...your lit...But our little friends here?" Kurt bends down again and blows out the jack o' lanterns and continued"... their night is over" Blaine sigh knowing fully well that there is no way he was going to win a fight with his husband. The young couple were too distracted that they didn't notice someone was watching them from across the street, half hidden behind a tree, watching Kurt kissing Blaine on the cheek. " You know, you should be more careful honey. There are rules. You might upset someone" Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband superstitions and grabs Blaine ass. He yelps as they stroll up the walkway toward the front porch. Their average suburban home is new and pristine, sporting a fresh coat of bright yellow paint. It's also covered in Halloween decorations: skeletons hanging in trees, coffins, and fake severed limbs are scattered across the lawn. While scaring sound effects play from a speaker set up in the window. A dozen ghosts made from old sheets are propped up on wooden crosses around the yard. Someone really loves Halloween.

Once they reach their front door Blaine takes out his keys to open the door but almost dropped them when he saw Kurt bending down trying to remove his costume, and his firm behind was facing him. Blaine being buzz and horny let out a loud sigh, making Kurt drop his costume in which he managed to take off, and looked at him. "What?" Kurt is asking his husband while eyeing him suspiciously. Blaine tugged into Kurt's white v-shirt and whisper in his ear seductively "Inside, Upstairs" Kurt really wanted to go inside and upstairs with his husband, he really did, but he really wanted to take everything down so he wouldn't mind waking up early. "Let's just take all this crap down. It looks like a crime scene" looking at Blaine begging him to help him so that they can do whatever they want the whole night, but Blaine seems to not understand his lover since his mind is intoxicated with alcohol and arouse with dirty images of the things he wants to do to him. "But, I told you I'd do it in the morning" Blaine whined, trying to convince Kurt to go inside the house. Kurt knowing him very well, rolled his eyes and said " No you won't. You're going to sleep until noon and then play video games until 4. And besides, my parents are coming in the morning, and you know my mom, she'll have an aneurysm if she sees all this" Blaine sighs and pouted knowing that once again Kurt does what he wants. Kurt felt really bad and kisses his husband pout and tell him to go inside and put on the 'TAPE', which made him happy. Kurt was glad to see his husband in a better mood, but he just wishes for once, his Halloween obsessive husband would put his needs aside and lean a hand. Once the door close behind him and he let out a loud sigh, looking around his yard "I hate Halloween" and started taking down the decorations.

Several minutes later, Kurt bends down to pick a severed arm sitting in a pile of leaves. He tossed it into a box already half full of decorations. He almost trips over a skeleton, while letting out a shriek "Shit!" he recovers from the impact, and continued to walk between the ghosts, their white sheets blowing in the wind. Grabbing one sheet, he yanks it off and tossed into the box, revealing the wooden cross underneath and a round head made from a flour sack. He hears laughter and sees the young trick or treater running in front of their house. Kurt watches them with a smile in his face, when something grabs his attention.

Across the street a tall man standing under a tree wearing a red cape and a devil's mask was staring back at him. Kurt continues putting down the ghosts and tossing them in the box, when he started to feel uneasy. He looks back at the Devil, never taking his eyes off of him... And the Devil was also staring back. Kurt's heart was beating faster than usual, until a car pulls in front of the devil. The devil removed his mask, revealing a young teenage boy. The boy yelled at his friends in the car for making him wait for hours. As the car drove off, Kurt releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Trick or Treat" he says with a small chuckle. As he walked up to another ghost, about to pull the sheet, the ghost lungs and wraps its arms around Kurt. It enveloped him, wrapping it's arm tight around his face, keeping him from screaming, smothering him. Kurt struggles to get out of the sheets, but it won't let go. He looks up the house and see that the light of his bedroom was still on, and he prays that Blaine could hear him. Finally pulling away, he let out a loud scream.

Inside the house Blaine sprawled on the bed, passed out. Hearing Kurt's screams outside, his eyes flutter open, but Kurt's screams blended with the shrieks and wails of the sound effect of the porn he was watching. He stares at the TV for a few seconds, grins and goes back to sleep.

Outside the house Kurt is trying to survive when the ghost pulls him close, wrap the sheets tighter around him. Kurt sees that the ghost is holding a pumpkin lollipop with a large bite taken out so that it now has a very sharp edge. The ghost presses it against his neck, and in one fluid motion slices Kurt's throat. He gags. Blood spurts, soaking into his white v-shirt. Then there was silence, and for a while all you can hear were the sound effects coming from the speaker that was set on the window and the giggling of children. After what seemed like forever, the bloody sheets began to rise, and a small yelp, panting and whining comes out from underneath the sheets as you see a small figure dragging Kurt's body into the backyard.

Inside the house Blaine's eye slams open, staring at the ceiling, hearing a big THUB. It felt like something heavy just fell on the roof. Baffled, he stares at the ceiling and hears childlike giggles. He gets up and to check if his husband was sleeping by his side, but sees that he's the only one in the room. He walks out of the house into the front yard to check if his husband is still taking down the decorations. "Kurt?" there's no sign of him, but a crowd of people is gathering on the sidewalk, staring at his house in stunned silence. A mother covering her son's eyes. He turns around to see what they're talking about. He squints eyes to get a better look.

On top of the roof, a coffin sits upright, propped up by a plastic skeleton posed around it like morbid cherubs. Inside is Kurt's corpse wrapped in pumpkin vines and orange lights, his white v-shirt is soaked in red from his blood that steadily drips like a fountain, flowing into the storm pipes. A Jack O'Lantern rests on his shoulders. One of the few he blew earlier. CLOSER ON THE JACK O'LANTERN. Behind the triangle eyes and wicked grin is Kurt's face, frozen in terror. He has been turned into a Halloween decorations, a horrifying yet eerily beautiful work of art.

Blaine stares at the sight, baffled... fear slowly sinking in. His entire body felt like someone throw a bucket of icy cold water at him. He couldn't hear the chanting of the people around him, all he heard was beating of his heart, the love of his life was dead and on top of their roof inside a coffin. He couldn't hold it any longer, he let out a very bloody cry.

In front of the gate a jack o' lantern sitting on the top of the gate POP. HISS. A match is lit, and a small child's hand, sticky with blood, reach it and relights the candle.

The Jack O'Lantern's eerie scowl once again glows to life.

* * *

 **Tell me if you want me to continue. Please review**


	2. Sharon Wood, Ohio P1

**a/n: Enjoy**

* * *

Warren Valley, Ohio (Earlier)

Across the street from the Anderson-Hummel resident, there is a house, a house that makes the neighborhood children's run when they're walking by it. For the adults, it's just an eyesore. Bright yellow paint is now cracked and faded. The overgrown yard is surrounded by a rusty iron fence, and unlike the homes to either side of it, there are no pumpkins on the porch, and no Halloween decorations in the windows. Leaves cover everything in sight, with more falling from the trees like rain. You would have thought this house was haunted or abandon, but that wasn't the case, and just barely visible ground floor window, you can see the silhouette of a woman, peering out from behind a curtain.

Just as the woman behind the curtain was retracting herself, she saw a young man riding his bike in full speed as he passes her house, in such a hurried, he was wearing a bloody sheet pulled over him like a ghost. As he speeds by one suburban home after another, all in which they were decorated for Halloween, his phone began to ring. He stops his bike and pull off his bloody sheet to answer his phone, revealing a young, attractive man around 17, black hair, brown eyes, around 6 feet tall and what seems like a body of a dancer. He answers his phone after steadily his breath and before he even get a chance to open his mouth, the other person in the other line cuts him off "You're late Mike, we have been waiting for you for almost an hour and the sun is starting to set, where are you?" the other person in the line sounded worried. Mike checks his watch and saw that it was a little pass 5, he curses under his breath, he was trying to think of a shortcut so can reach his friends before it got dark"Mike are you still there", Mike didn't notice he was still on the phone until he heard the other person in the other line. "Sorry, Tina I'm still here, I got a little sidetrack helping my dad with his truck but I will be there soon" Tina let out a sigh, relief to know that nothing happen to her boyfriend "okay just get here, Bree is driving me crazy" they exchange I love yous before hanging up. Mike puts his phone back into his front pocket, and started pedaling faster, racing up a hill. He reached the top to see a small town far below, surround by more quaint homes. It's Main Street bustles with activity. A vast forest surrounding everything, filled with fiery autumn trees stretching as far as the eye can see.

Sharon Wood, Ohio

As Mike pedals down the hill he comes across a sign saying "Happy Halloween, Day of the Dead". He speeds up, knowing he was really close to reaching his destination, passing groups of kids on their way home from school. On the sidewalk, he sees a young boy named Daniel poking a dead bird with a stick, then picks it up and started chasing a group of screaming girls. Mike shakes his head and laugh, while watching the girls running away in terror, but he was too distracted he wasn't watching where he was going. He looks back at the street and a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a red and black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and white converse, was crossing the street, he tries to take control of his bike, but it was too late "Oh Fu-" a loud screech was heard as he hits his brakes, but he's still skidding straight for her. He close his eyes, waiting for the impact, while it still screech towards her. After what seems like forever, to Mike, he opens his eyes, shaking, to see if he had caused any damage to the young woman, but he stopped in the middle of the intersection on the Main Street. He looks up and gawks at the woman. She was beautiful, didn't look much older than him, maybe a little over two year difference, she had curly blonde hair, with beautiful hazel eyes. He let out a sigh and was relieved to know he didn't hit her. The young woman smiled at him "Try to be more careful or we'll both wind up as ghost tonight" Mike blushes at the young beautiful woman. As she walked away Mike wonders if she was from around here, after all, this town was pretty small and everyone knows everyone. He shrugged the thought away and continued to pedal towards his destination

As Mike left, the young blonde girl continued to walk down the street, she was not having a good day, her sister and her friends ditch her when she was in the restroom at a diner, leaving her a small note saying to meet them at the Hardware shop, across the street. She loved Halloween, it was her favorite holiday, but she hated the small games that her sister and her friends pull every year. She continued to walk until she stopped in front of a hardware store, looking a little lost. She was looking around for any sign of her sister and her friends, but there was no sign of them. She was getting really tired and annoyed and all she wanted to do was get dressed and enjoy the night, as she turned around to leave, she came face to face with a young woman, a little younger than her, she was instantly mesmerized by her lucent blue eyes, underneath the glasses she was wearing. "Uh...Sorry" She said losing all her trace of thought as she continued to stare at the young lady. The young brunette not used to this sort of attention, lower her head while pushing her glasses back from letting it fall, while letting a small whisper of "that's okay" and push pass the blonde and outside the store. The blonde stood there dumbfounded, "who was this young woman?", she mumbled to herself, she was willing to know who she was, for some reason she wanted to know who she was, as she was getting ready to go after her when suddenly someone tap her shoulder, making her turn around. The person who taps her shoulder was a scrawny young boy, with a vampire costume, he didn't say anything at all, he just handed her a small envelope.

In front of this small envelope there were letters written in old English saying " _you have been summoned"_ she rolled her eyes, knowing full well who have told this young man to hand her this envelope. She opens the envelope and pulls out a card saying " _To the annual Howl-a-Ween Bash! Sharon Woods, Ohio. October 31st! BYOB!_ " with a crude map drawn on the back of the card. She frowned and starting walking again, trying to figure out the map, when she bumps into a man with a grocery bag. The bag fall from his hand, slipping apples and candles across the street, "Oh God, I'm so sorry" they both kneeled and as they reach for the same apple, the young blonde made eye contact with him. He was a man around his early 30s, handsome, but a little nerdy. He had curly hair and he was wearing a blue vest. " No, no, my fault I was..." He gave her a smile "distracted" the blonde gave him his apple and caramel and give him a tight smile. "You're not from around here, are you? He asks as they are both starting getting up "Does it show?" The curly hair guy chuckled and answer "A little..." Eyeing her up and down "but not enough" the blonde was getting slightly uncomfortable with his starting. "Yeah, just here for a little party," trying to keep her respond short and polite the last thing she wanted was to give out too much information to this stranger, who was creeping her out. The man notices her hesitation and try to act hip so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and on the plus side he was also trying to impress her. "Oh sure. I love a good rage" the young blonde try not to laugh at his fail attempt of him trying to be cool. "Rave" she corrected him really trying to be polite, but he was wasting her time and she needed to go. He nodded his head and notice he was sinking miserably. An awkward beat. She hands him one last apple. "Well... uh... again, I'm really sorry about that" the curly man wave his hand, indicating it wasn't much to worry about "No worried, and Happy Halloween." The blonde smiles politely, then turns around and walks off. She grimaces and lets out a relieved sigh. She takes out her phone and dials the number she knows by heart. She waits until someone answered the phone, "Hey, it's Kitty, where the hell are you guys?" As she fades away into the crowd, the curly hair man watch her intensively with a wicked smirk on his face.

* * *

 **We will meet the rest of the characters, in the next chapter.**


	3. Sharon Wood, Ohio P2

**Chapter 3**

Sharon Woods

The curly hair, the man watches her leave. Intensely. He gets one last good look, then turns and enters the Hardware store. Just as the door shuts, a bus wipes frame, as it passes the store. Inside the bus, sitting in one of the aisles sits a 17- year old good looking boy with a werewolf mask in his lap, Jack Puckerman. He was the type of boy, that every parent worried you about. He glances out the window while gluing plastic claws to his fingers. He almost looks like a girl doing her nails.

Across the aisle, a hot young couple whispers to each other, snickering at Jack. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans are both in their mid-20s. Jacks hears their remarks and tries to look cool...while doing his nails.

"Ooooh, look at the scary werewolf" Mercedes whisper to her boyfriend, making him chuckle loudly at her comment. "Careful. He might scratch your eyes out." Mercedes cackles. Sam grabs her and they start making out. Trying to look tougher, Jack takes out a cigarette.

"Sharon Woods, last stop!", the bus driver calls out. Jack looks out the window for a minute. It looks like the town is getting ready for a parade. The street is getting crowded with costumed pedestrians. Families set up chairs along the sidewalk. Stores are closing early. "See you around, bad wolf" Mercedes called out as Sam and her are stepping out of the bus laughing, making jack look around the bus, just to notice he was the only one left on the bus, he looks at the bus driver, who was giving him a look, "are you getting out kid". Jack grabbed his stuff and rush out of the bus. Stepping out the bus, he accidentally bumps into a girl, making her drop her glasses. She had long brown hair, with blue eyes, and she was wearing all black. "Sorry," she whispers, hardly lifting her head. Jack bends down to pick up her glasses, "No, I'm sorry, I was in such a rush" he handed her back her glasses and she gave him a shy smile before saying thank you.

Jack nodded and started to walk the street, but before he got far, he turns around and yelled "Marley, wait!" the shy girl turns around, just as Jack ran up to her "look, I know we really don't talk much at school, actually we don't talk at all, but a group of friends and I are going to the Old Bridge, if you want to tag along" Marley has never been invited anywhere, she really didn't have friends, all she did for entertainment was walking around the town, and read books. So it came out as a surprise, that resident bad ass, Jack, was invited her to hang out with him and his friends. Jack on the other hand really felt bad for this girl, she was the schools freak, the weirdo, he knew some of his friends, would be against the idea of having Marley the freak tagging along with them. But he didn't care, he was once an outsider, and this was their senior year, he really like Marley, not romantically, since his heart belongs to someone else, but he likes her, as a person who wanted to know in a friendly leveled."So what do you say?" Giving her a smile, letting her know that he was being serious, and sincere, making her feel a little bit more comfortable. She let out an "okay" making him smile even brighter "okay, why don't you go home, put on your costume, and we'll pick you up" she nodded and walk away.

Happy with his accomplishment, he started walking down the street once again, just as he was about to cross the street, he heard someone calling after him "Hey Jack, wait up!", he looked behind his shoulder to see his buddy Ryder, coming out of the bakery shop.

Ryder was helping his mother close down the shop when he saw Jack walking by his mother's bakery. He called out to his mom letting her know that he was leaving, as he was coming out the shop, he called out to Jack, making him turn around. Ryder ran toward his friend as he notices he was about to cross the street, but he was having a hard time seeing where he was going, due to the fact that he was wearing a black long wig. As he caught up with him, just in time for the rest of his friends to join them.

"Hey, losers!" Jack looked to his side, just in time to see that the rest of his party was approaching them. Walking towards the two boys, were two girls and a boy with glasses. One of the girls, a 5'5 foot tall girl with brown hair and eyes, was wearing an angel costume, on her right side a 5'2 girl with black hair and fake blue contacts, was wearing a nurses outfit, and on her left side, was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, about the same height of the girl who was were the angel costume, he was sporting a referee costume. "You guys are late?" The angel tells the boys as she approaches them, "Sorry, Bree, I was helping my mom at the bakery, I could've called because my hands were full" Ryder tried to reason. She looked at him for a few seconds before eyeing Jack, giving him a look that was telling him to tell her why he was late. "Car wouldn't start, had to take the bus". "Great our only ride and now he doesn't have a car" Artie, the boy with glasses said, Jack was the only one with a car, and now he was car less. "Okay, the Old Bridge is not far from the suburbans, we can walk there after we collect the necessary items, we need for tonight" the girl in the nurses outfit said, "Tina's right, plus on our way there we can go pick..." Jack lower his voice, not sure how his friends would've take the news, he knew how they were going to react, but he had to tell them sooner or later"...Marley" Ryder who was taking a sip from Artie's water bottle, spits the water out of his mouth, water landing in Bree's face "YOU WHAT?!" He asked, as Bree let out a loud squeal "Eww!" while trying to clean her faces off "sorry" Ryder apologize, "Look, she maybe, I don't know, a little weird, but I think if we get to know her, we might like her" looking at Bree. Bree stared back not saying anything, he really wanted to see some sort of reaction from her. Bree sighed "okay, but she's on your watch, I don't want her ruining our night" Jack smiled, while the other three teens just went along with it. Ryder rolls his eyes, can continue drinking from the bottle "well, what are we waiting for let get going then" they all turn to around towards the outspoken voice.

Mike rides up next to them and hops off his bike, holding now a brown paper sack.

"What are we waiting for, we should leave now, it's,,," he looks at his watch ",,,7:49" They all looked at him for a few seconds, before letting out a chorus of "YOUR LATE" he shrugged " I know, I know, I just needed to pick something up first" he raise his hand and show off the brown bag he was holding, he than looks at Tina and Bree and smiled. "Who's Hungry?" He opens the sack and pulls out a plastic sandwich bag filled with bloody chicken feet. The teens squeal, revolted. Tina, his girlfriend, snatches the bag, hides it in her backpack. "Jesus Mike!, What the hell are you doing?!" He looked at her confuse "Chicken feet! For tonight! You said you needed some so I dug through the butcher store dumpster." this is one of the reasons she loves Mike, and he listens to her, but right now her smart boyfriends, is acting like a dimwit. "Listen, we need to keep this quiet. Your parents would lynch me if they knew what we were doing." Mike sulks "Okay. Sorry. Was just trying to help," Jack chuckled and signed to start moving, he let Bree walk in front of him, but sigh sadly when she passed him without acknowledging him. As they walk, following Bree, Ryder pats Mike on the back. "You've got a lot to learn about women, buddy." Mike shrugged him off "Piss off Ryder".

The group of a teenager walk towards the Main Street, passing a group of news reporter.

Main Street (8:00 pm)

"Werewolves, zombies, and demons of every variety. They've all descended...on the normally sleepy town of Warren Valley, Ohio...where the holiday and all of its strange traditions... are taken very seriously. It's only 8:00 and the streets are already packed with costumed visitors...some to show off, others to blend in...but all to celebrate the magical night of Halloween..."

The cameraman shuts off the camera and starts to wrap everything, pass the reporter you can see a bunch of people in a store trying to get what it seems to be the last bit of costumes of the year.

The store is a costume shop, the only costume shop of this small town, and being the last day of Halloween, those who waiting until the last minute to get a costume, are trying to fight each other for the one. You can see grown women running around looking for costumes, kids hiding in between costumes, while babysitters, and moms looking around for their kids, and on the back of the store was three changing room, in where four young ladies, were changing into their costumes, unaware that a young boy around 7, was peeking through the changing room doors.

"I am not wearing this. It's too small." The first young lady said, she was feeling very uncomfortable with the costume of her choice. "That's the idea" the second young woman said while sliding her glove on. Oblivious to the little kid gagging behind the door. "Don't know why we drove here when there are plenty of guys in the city" the first young lady said, every year, her friends and sister go to some unknown town, a throw their annual parties, this year, she was fortunate enough to tag along. "Fresh meat" the second woman said, while sliding down her dress and zipping it up. There were some giggles in the last door on the left, beside the room, where the second woman was dressing "It's what we do every Halloween, Kitty" the third woman said, while trying to fix her dress. Kitty in her room, was having a hard time adjusting her costume, while looking at the mirror, she tilt her head to the right, while looking herself in the mirror in front of her, "Whatever happened to trick-or-treating? The third woman answered without a bet "Puberty" Kitty smiled at the memory of her and her sister going out every Halloween, with pumpkin baskets and full of candy, not caring about boys, or makeup just candy. "Last year we were in Tampa." A fourth woman said, breaking Kitty out of her thought. "And went as sexy nurses." the third woman said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, it was the worst year of her life, and she didn't want to remember what happen the night after Halloween. "No, Brittany, Tampa was 2 years ago. I remember because you puked..." The second woman pause for a second, just so she could fix her hair a little "…While doing a guy in his pickup" Brittany stop what she was doing, just to give the third person a sad look, trying to apologize for ever bring the topic up, but the third person didn't look at her, she focuses in the mirror in front of her, trying to fix her hair "I ate some bad Mexican, and it was jeep" trying to light the mood, with a really bad joke, but it seemed she was digging herself dipper. Kitty hears their conversation, and feeling the tense aura that surrounded them, decide to bring up something that would cheer them up. "Well, I heard that last years Halloween, you guys went to San Diego." Lighting up the mood of the three other women. "Yeah, we did and we dressed as sailors and ended up with sailors" the second woman said, making all the girls giggled. Brittany was bending down trying to fix her bar when she looked up the mirror, just in time to see the third woman staring at her cleavage. Brittany smirks, giving the third person a wink, while standing up and pulling her dress up, signaling the third person, to help her zip the dress up "Yeah, and Santana's sailor was a girl" Santana rolled her eyes as she zip Brittany's dress with a smile. "So what? She had a nice ass. It all tastes the same to me anyways." Looking down at Brittany's ass, while biting her lip, slapping a little hard, making Brittany yelp playfully. Before the second woman said a word to stop her friends, childish behavior, a loud knocking on her door was heard. "Ladies, there are children out here" leaving while yanking the 7 year old boy while he winced in pain.

The second women let out a sigh, taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror, before saying "Okay, all of you come out on the count of 3. One, 2, 3" instantly three doors opened, revealing three sexy mid-twenty's women. Santana was wearing a sexy, snow white dress with a red headband, while her girlfriend, Brittany was dressed as Bo Peep, their friend was wearing a sexy Cinderella outfit, with her hair pull up with a crown in the front. Noticing that Kitty was still inside her dressing room, the second woman knocked at her door, "Kitty, come on out" trying to get her sister to come on out, so she can see her costume, "No" Kitty let out "Come on Kitty, it can't be that bad, so open the door, and come on out" she try to sweet talk her sister, but she heard was yet another "No". She looked at her two friends and they both shrugged. "Kitty open the door, or we'll huff and we'll puff... Come on, seriously, open up." She was getting tired and she just wanted to leave this shop, Kitty, recognized that tone of voice, it was the same toned of voice her mother use on her when she did something bad. She looks at herself one more time before reaching out for the door nob "Fine, just don't laugh" she opens the door stepping out she looks at her sister not very please about what she was wearing "Quinn, I look like I'm 5" pointing at her Little Red Riding Hood Costume. Santana tired to hold her laughter, but snicker, making Quinn to give her a death stared. Quinn looks back at her sister and smiled at her "Shut up, you look great, plus it's tradition." Kitty let out a "Great"

Santana taking out her phone to check the time, notice that it said '8:30' "What does tradition say we do now?" Smirking at Quinn, who rolled her eyes "We meet our dates". Kitty rolled her eyes knowing what her sister meant with that. This was not how she imagine the night to be.

A few minutes later, a young man, freakishly tall, dress as an elf, bends over the counter, while scanning on the tag of Quinn's costume, "233,30-D" Quinn raised her eyebrow, while he blushes, embarrassed of what he just said to her. "I mean "$234.33", giving Quinn a shy smile, for his previous mistake. Quinn in the other, looked at her sister who was right next her, giving her a knowing smile. Kitty knew this was going to be one of her "sister" lessons on 'how to get a man' or this case a random douche.

Quinn looked back to the elf, who was behind the counter and smiled at him "Thanks", while letting out a giggled. She raised her eyebrows seductively, while leaning toward the counter to looked at the elf's name tag, "Finn is it" He let out a small nodded, while he stared at her cleavage, "You know, this might sound kid of forward, but well, we're just in town... for a party tonight, and I was wondering what time you get off work" Finn gasp kind of loudly, while leveling his eye to see hers. " ...oh, uh" Not really knowing what to say to this beautiful creature in front of him. "I get out, in about 20 minutes, actually" letting out a nervous chuckled, he can't believed this girl was flirting with him. Oh, he was feeling lucky tonight. She nodded slowly "Yeah? You know where Sheep's Meadow is?, Finn's eyed widen of excitement, and nodded eagerly, following with an instant responds "Sure, yeah, of course" Quinn's smiled got a lot bigger, while giving her sister a looked. Kitty rolled eyes at her, but a little impress on how easy it was for her sister to flirt with anyone. "All right. So why don't you meet me there in 45, and don't forget your costume?" Giving him one last smile while getting her things and walking out of the store, the girls following right behind her. Santana being the last to follow, give the young man a fake smile, while exiting the shop and taking a sip out of her flask.

Warren Valley, Ohio

While the girls were exiting the shop, across the hill, in the suburban, a teenage boy, 17, wearing an orange striped shirt, with some brown khaki's walks around the houses, while smashing people's pumpkins. Letting them fall while string guts splatter on the sidewalk at the feet of the boy, Dave Karofsky.

Dave waddles down the sidewalk dragging a pillowcase, looking for something else to terrorize, Crickets chirp and the giggles of unseen children echo in the dark.

He spots a young boy dressed in a goblin costume approaching about a half block ahead. He's dragging a bag full of candy almost as big as he is. Dave looks at his own bag..it's barely half full. He looks at the boy's...his sack is ready to burst at the seams.

Dave smiles and lumbers toward his prey. The goblin boy tries to step around Dave but steps right in front of him. Taking up the entire sidewalk. Silence. They stare at each other for a moment. The little boy was frozen, he has never seen someone as bigger and taller than him, and he fears for his life. Dave grabs the boy's rubber mask and spins it around so the eyeholes face backward. The boy drops his candy sack, reaches up and tries to turn the mask back around. Dave grabs the goods and takes off. "Trick or Treat, kid,, " He says while leaving the boy behind.

Sidewalk- Later

A candy wrapper drops to the sidewalk. Dave rounds a corner, a half-eaten chocolate bar dangling out of his mouth, candy smeared on his chubby cheeks.

SPLAT!

Something small hits him hard and fast, splattering against his chest. He looks down his shirt to see that it was an egg. The slimy yolk oozes down his shirt. "Son of a bitch!" He let out a scream. Laughter echoes, a faint, childish giggling, infuriated. Dave looks around but can't find the source. Finally, he spots the culprit peering out from behind a distant tree. The odd trick-or-treater is dressed as a little scarecrow wearing bright orange pajamas and a flour sack mask with two buttons for eyes and a permanent sewn-in-grin. We'll call him Alex.

Alex steps out from behind the tree, reaching into his bag, and hurls another egg. Dave ducks and it hits a mailbox behind him. "What the hell is your problem?" Trying to figure out who the hell this kid was, and why he was throwing eggs at him. Alex chuckled then turns and scampers down the sidewalk, disappearing around a corner. Dave was angry, he wanted to know who this kid was and started to run after him.

Dave barely run a half block but is already wheezing. He stops to catch his breath and looks around. It's quiet and Alex is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he hears his tormentor's unmistakable giggles. Dave gather himself up and starts to run again when CRUNCH! He looks down. A lollipop shaped like a Jack o'Lantern. He reaches down to pick it up when he spots a candy bar on the sidewalk nearby, followed by some licorice further ahead. It's a long trail of candy leading down the sidewalk. "Whoa" He looks around cautiously... still keeping an eye out for Alex. There's no sign of him.

Dave lunges, and grabs every piece he can get with his meaty paws on, throwing everything into his bag. He progresses down the sidewalk, making short work of the candy trail following it pass the old woman's haunted house and to the house next door.

The trail stops. Screaming startles him as three boys come running out of the scary old house next door. Nearly knocking Dave over. Baffled, Dave watches the boys tear down the street until they're gone. He looks back at the dark house and catches a glimpse of a shadowy figure standing in the doorway just as it slams shut. Dave turns his attention back to the candy and tosses one last lollipop into his bag. No more candy. No sign of that kid Alex either. He looks at the house next door.

A mailbox is marked 'Schuester'. A few decorations are taped to the windows, a huge bowl of candy sits on the porch.

Bingo, Dave grins. He walks up a flight of steps onto the porch. The house is completely dark inside. A moth circles a flickering porch light. The candy bowl sits on a small table with a note taped to the edge: "Sorry we're not home, help yourself to one piece!" Dave looks around. This is too good to be true. Screw it. He grabs more than one pieces and puts it in his bag. Shoving one after another.

He started to open a piece of chocolate bar and tossing it into his mouth, not even noticing that behind him, a man with curly hair and a grocery bag in his hands was approaching him slowly. "That can't be good for your diabetes, Dave" making Dave jump a little before turning around, to see his Principle, Will Schuester, walking up to him, "Don't waste a good lie on this" as he points to the bowl of candy. Dave looked at his hands before looking up at his principle "It's just candy" he says, trying to figure out, how to get out of this situation, he seems a little embarrassed, that he was caught grabbing more than one piece of candy. "Guess it's a good thing I got more"…moving toward his bag "Why don't you sit down, stay for a minute?" Dave just wanted to leave, the last thing in his mind was to stay in front of his principle front house, just to converse, when there were plenty of candy out there for him. "Oh, I can't. I have..." But he was cut him off "Sit down, Dave." Will said with a more firm voice. Dave swallowed, allowing himself to sit next to his principle. Could this night get any worse.

* * *

 **A/N: What is Will's problem? Why does Quinn want Kitty to find a date so badly? What are the teens up too? So many question, yet so little to know.**

 **Until the next time.**


	4. The Serial Killer

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I apologize for any grammar mistake. Rachel and the rest of the gang would be introduced in the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Main Street Halloween Parade**

 **The girls have just exited the costume shop, Kitty is still dumbfound with her sister's ability to flirt, and Santana is still drinking out of her flask, offering her girlfriend some, but refuse.**

 **"Okay, what the hell was that, flirting with that douche, come one Quinn, you have a fiancé for fuck sakes" Quinn rolled her eyes at her beloved sister, while they continued to walk down the sidewalk, "I was trying to teach you how simple it is to get any guy, clearly I did a horrible job for you here thinking I was flirting for my own benefit" Quinn was not angry with Kitty, she was just simply annoyed with the fact that her sister, doesn't want to put a little bit of effect. "Well, now you're going to have some douche, that you invited, in a party that you are throwing, and he might even bring some friends, and you would have to deal with the fact, that this party is going to be a total fuck." Santana and Brittany stop walking when Quinn stopped working "The more the merrier" Kitty sigh, Quinn looks at her sister for a few seconds, before letting a loud sigh " You know Kitty, your problem is simple, if you just tried a little harder, you wouldn't be a virgin at 19"**

 **Kitty snort at her sister, she turns around to walk away when a robot bump passes her, while his husband in a Starfleet costume trying to balance him, all girls look at them for a second before bringing their attention to one another. "What excuse me?!" Trying to hide the fact, that her sister was hitting her on the most sensitive spots in her soul, and it didn't really help much when Santana intertwined into the conversation "It's practically staple to your forehead" Kitty was offended, they didn't know her life, they didn't need to bump into her life like they own it, "Oh...Uh... I don't know what you're talking about, I have plenty, I get it all the time" her voice was getting higher and quivering in each word that came out of her mouth, Quinn was looking straight headed with a smile in her face, Santana was looking at her not amused at all, and Brittany was trying to hide her laughter. "Name one?" Quinn asks her. Kitty stood quiet for a second before she answered "David" all three girls let out a chuckled "the one you meet in Toronto, during your summer internship..by yourself" Brittany ask not believing a single word that was coming out of Kitty's mouth, Quinn and Santana just stared at her waiting for her next lie. "Well, you have no idea, we did it in a bar... I mean we went for hours, it was messing, but hot, I felt so bad for the maintenance in the morning," she was enunciating her words a little too hard.**

 **Santana didn't amuse at all said "Right" having enough of this, what this poor lady needed was some sort of advice, and since Quinn or Brittany seems to not even bother, she's been going to be the one to do it. "Okay, simple advice " Brittany's eyes widen and Quinn almost trip when they heard Santana speak, "Oh, No" Brittany said under her breathe. You see if there was one person in the entire universe in giving people bad advises that would be Santana. "All you have to do is be aggressive, but once you got them, play hard to get, guys loved that" she finishes with a smile, proud of herself, she really doesn't know why her girlfriend or Quinn are always telling her that she has to learn how to give people advice's or play nice, she seems to have plenty of good advice's and she was being extremely nice. Quinn chuckled, and Brittany just smiled at her girlfriend, looking at her with admiration, she loved it when Santana try's to help others, most of the times Santana acts like she's a total bitch, but she knows deep down she's a big soft teddy bear, but right now she just had to tease her girlfriend, "do girls like that?," Santana's smile falls off her face and blushed, "Eat me" Brittany stops Santana and grab Santana's face to pull her in a kiss while brushing her lips with her girlfriend's lips, just to whisper "Maybe later".**

 **Quinn stopped Kitty, and pull her closer to her "Kitty, please do not listen to them, okay," she looks at her friends, while raising an eyebrow at them, her friends were not helping at all "All you have to do is be yourself" Kitty wanted to say something, but Quinn cut her off one more time "I know what you want to say but don't." The girls nodded "Honey, listen, we've all been there, but you can't hesitate" Brittany added. "Here, just watch" Brittany tagged Santana towards two cameramen. Santana hates this, why can Kitty just follow her advice, she sights and let her girlfriend drag her towards those losers. "That's some big equipment you've got there" Brittany says to the guys "Thank, You" one of the cameraman responded, "I'm Brittany..." Looking at Santana begging her to go along with this just to prove a point to Kitty, "... And I'm Santana" putting a fake smile on. "And we have a small problem"... Grabbing the attention of the cameraman "Really?" Both girls nodded "We've got this great party to go to... But we don't have any dates" The men looked at each other and then look at the girls, "Sure, it would be our pleasure to escort you girls to this party" Santana thinks quickly "We'll you see, we need to get some supplies first so if you guys can go head, and we'll meet you guys there" Since the man really didn't have anything to do for the rest of the night agreed, Brittany gives them the address, and walk up to Quinn and Kitty. "And, that Kitty, is how you do it, " Quinn nodded, she really needed this night to go as planned.**

 **Warren, Ohio**

 **"Here. Help yourself" Will let Dave get more candy from his bag, Dave looks skeptical, but couldn't refuse the opportunity of getting more candy. Dave continued to eat his candy when something grabs his attention, beside principle Schuester, there was a jack o'lantern with a butcher knife in one of its triangle eyes.**

 **Will followed Dave's eyes, just to see that one of his unfinished jack o'lantern still had the knife plunge into the eye. "Scared, Dave?" Dave swallowed and shake his head "No, Sir" Will nodded and grabs the jack o'lantern, and pulls the knife out, almost hitting Dave in the face.. Will saw that he flinch and smiled while he starting carving the pumpkin. "Anyhoo, that's what tonight's all about isn't it? Being scared? Not that you could tell by today's standards. The holiday just isn't the same. No siree. " Dave belches. Will shoots him a stern look. "Excuse you." Dave ignored him once again can continued eating his candy, "Now when I was your age, Halloween was different, I was** _ **different**_ **, Dave" Still carving the pumpkin, while putting a little pressure to the knife" Believe it or not, I was just like you when I was your age. That is until my dad set me straight, that is."**

 **Dave rolls his eyes. He knows he's in for it.. He reached the pumpkin bowl again, about to grab the caramel apple, but takes another can bar instead. "See, my dad taught me tonight is about respecting the dead...because this is the one night that the dead...and all sorts of other things roam free and pay us a visit." Dave just grunts. Will looks at the bowl of candy, sees the apple still sitting there. He continues, get more passionate, waving and poking the knife while he speaks.**

 **"All these traditions..." Dave sighs. When will this guy shut up. He looks down at the basket and all he sees is an caramel apple, he grabs it and takes a bite. "Jack O'Lanterns, putting on costumes, handing out treats...they were started to protect us, but nowadays no one really cares."**

 **Will yanks the knife out, delicately wipes away the pumpkin goo, on his pants. Dave continued to eat the apple almost done with it, while looking at Will. "Yup, those were the days. .." Dave drops the apple and starts coughing "I didn't do such a good job, did I, what do you think?" Showing the pumpkin to Dave, but Dave was coughing and choking "Hey, are you okay?" He pats Dave in the back trying to help, "Do you need a root beer?" But it seems that it's not helping at all. Dave is turning a little green and Will doesn't know what to do, he seems to care for a second until "Oh, wait" he chuckled "That's right. There's another tradition. A very important one." Dave was holding his stomach "Always check your candy, Trick or …" he did finish his sentence since Dave started groaning and gurgles, and throws up all the candy he was eating, he looks at Will asking for help while he continues to empty his stomach but Will, looks at him with disgust. As he continued to throw up, he started to throw up blood as well. Dave was suffering, while Will only saw this with pleased and amusement in his face.**

 **Dave gags once more, and slumps to the ground, dead. Will sits with the body with a look of childlike amusement on his face. Minutes later he is caring Dave back into his house "Ugh" he let out, this boy was tall and fat, and it was impossible for Will to caring him all the way inside the house. Dave's dead body was still letting out blood, staining Wills blue vest, and white shirt. "Great, my favorite vest" When suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Trick or treat!" Will freezes. Holds his breath, and tries not to make a sound. He looks down at the dead body, he had in his arms and try to balance him. The last thing he wanted at this moment was to deal with anyone. He moves to his right and switch off the lights, as the knocking got louder. "We know you're in there" a young man's voice said "We can see you" while ringing the bell. Crap, Will cringes and carries the body in the foyer, looking around for a place to hide it, but there aren't many options. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hello!" Will was getting annoyed " I''M COMING!" He lets Dave 's body go and grabs a bowl of candy.**

 **Front of the House**

 **On the front porch stood three teenagers; Mike, Tina, and Artie, waiting for the door to open, they really need to get what they wanted and catch up with the other. As the door opens, revealing a pale looking Will, with his vest and shirt cover in blood, the sweat on his brow and the wild look in his eyes, made the teens scream.**

 **They were screaming. Loud and long.**

 **Will panics, gesturing for them to be quiet "Wait, No. No. Shh!" As he starts to slam the door shut...when their screams turn into laughter. "Holly Shit, Great costume, Mr. Schuester" Mike said. Will looks confused, then looks at his clothes and realizes he's drenched in blood. "Oh...uh...thanks." Mike was liking this side of his principle he was usually very uptight. "Suburban serial killer. Simple, but original." Will Smirks, realizing they're clueless. "Yeah...Scary aren't I?**

 **He tries to make a scary face but the teens just roll their eyes and raise their bags, eager for treats.**

 **Will looks up and spots Bree and Ryder running to his front gate, alarmed by the screams. He waves to her. She half-smiles and waves back a little too bored. "Oh, right" He takes a peek inside the bags and spots some pennies. "Who the heck is passing out pennies?" Artie sighs. "Reverent Harris. He says sugar is the work of the Devil" Will offers up his bowl candy. "Well then I must be Satan himself" this made the teens chuckled. "Principal Schuester, do you think we might be able to have your jack-o'-lantern, please?" Tina asks in a sweet voice. Will looked at her skeptically, at why a teenage girl wanted pumpkin? "You're not gonna smash it, are you?" Saying to her. "No, it's a scavenger hunt for UNICEF" she gave him a nervous smile. He thought about it for a few seconds before smiling wickedly at her "Anything for a good cause" Tina went to go grab the jack o'lantern that still had the knife in one of the triangle eyes, and brought it up to.**

 **Artie saw the blood on the ground, he notice that it was started to smell kind of funky, and it was sticky, he looks up to see Will and he notices that the blood on his shirt looks so real to be fake. He wasn't paying attention, when Tina tells Will, thank you and didn't see Mike and Tina walk the porch stairs to Ryder and Bree. He just looks back at Will, who was now holding the butcher knife in his hand while staring at Artie. "Happy Halloween" Artie nervously smiles back... a little skeptical. "Yeah... Happy Halloween"**

 **Artie rejoins his group and before they started walking he looked back at Will's house, something wasn't right, but after all it was Halloween "Everything okay buddy" Ryder asks him, "Yeah, everything alright" he pushes the thought in the back of his head and they all went to look for Jack.**

 **Will watches them walk off. They scamper off. All but one...Alex. He stares at the doorway, where a puddle of blood is quickly forming. Alex giggles...the grin on his mask matching his perverted amusement. Will steps in front of him, blocking his view, and offers up the bowl of candy. "Didn't you get one?" Alex cocks his head, staring at the bowl. SNATCH! He grabs a chocolate bar like a hungry animal and scurries away. Will watches him leave and sighs...relieved.**

 **Pierce House, Back Porch- Later**

 **A porch light turns off. The back door creaks open and Will pokes his head out, looking around.**

 **The yard is huge, dotted with trees and surrounded by a white picket fence. The neighboring yards are dark and silent. The coast is clear. Yanking on a thick rope, he grunts and finally emerges from the house dragging Dave's body...now encased in the burlap sack. He drags it across the porch and down a small flight of stairs. They creak. Loudly. Will pauses for a moment, tries to move more carefully and quietly.**

 **He reaches the bottom, and yanks the sack a little too hard. The body tumbles and thump down the stairs. "Damn it!" Will flinches at the volume of his own voice and slaps a hand over his mouth.**

 **Crickets chirp and the wind howl. The chanting of TRICK OR TREATERS echoes in the distance, but it's nothing too alarmed about. He turns back to his task. He approaches a dark corner near the fence, where a plastic tarp is covering what looks like a small swimming pool. A shovel sits in a mound of dirt.**

 **Will drops the sack next to the tarp panting and sweating. He looks over his shoulder. All clear. He pulls back the plastic tarp, revealing a wide but shallow grave. Another burlap sack already rests at the bottom. Its sharp and fresh blood stains hint at another recent victim. Will yanks Dave's sack, trying to drag it into the grave. It doesn't budge. He pulls again. Still won't move. He looks down and sees it's caught on a tree root. Will pulls harder and the bag tears.**

 **"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADY!" Will's son Daniel Finn Schuester yelled at his dad from his upstairs bedroom. Will jumps, spins, looks up at his house to see his son Daniel.**

 **Daniel an adorable seven year old, was waving and smiling down at his father, He's loud, VERY loud.**

 **"I'm back from trick or treating, Whatcha doing?!" Will panics, stumbles, and drops the sack. He tries to act as normal as possible for someone burying a body at night. "SHHH! I'm...uh...gardening! Now be quiet!" He tells his son "WHY?!" Daniel ask again. Will really didn't want to scream at his boy, but he really was getting to him. "Because you'll bother the neighbors! Now be a good boy and go watch cartoons!**

 **He watches his son leave and waits to make sure he was surely gone, and turns back to his "gardening". He shoves the corpse into the grave and it hits the bottom with a heavy THUB. He throws a shovel full of dirt on top when a low growling startles him. He looks up at the nearby fence and sees, Spite, the neighbor's dog, he was barking and bringing to much attention.**

 **"Nice doggie!, Shhh!, Down boy!" It's no use. The dog continued to bark furiously. Will fumbles, reaches into the grave, then pulls out a small object and tosses it over the fence.**

 **Next Door**

 **The object plops into a pile of leaves. Spite stops barking, runs over, and grabs it in his jaws. It's finger. Spite chews on it like a piece of jerky. Suddenly, the neighbor's porch light turns on and the back door opens to reveal, an old lady, Ms. Sue, a fit yet old, wearing an old rusty track suit. On top of that she wears a dirty robe and grips a baseball bat like she's looking for trouble.**

 **Will ducks into the grave, crouching on top of the bodies. "Spite! Get your ass in here!" Will hears the woman said.**

 **Will tries to awkwardly duck lowered into the grave, but it's hardly big enough for him and the three bodies. He feels something strange under his feet and looks down.**

 **The burlap sack next to Dave's is moving...as if the person inside is slowly waking up. Will yelps! Mrs. Sue hears it. She peers over the fence, catching a glimpse of something in the dark...the top of will's head poking out of the grave. The old woman grips his baseball bat tight. "Who the hell is that?"**

 **Will's Back Porch**

 **The body is flailing and kicking, trying to get out of the sack, making muffled, high-pitched squeals for help. Will kicks it and the body quiets down.**

 **"I got an NRA membership in my pocket...and a shotgun over the fireplace...so get out..," Busted. Will reluctantly pokes his head out of the grave and waves, putting on a fake, neighborly smile, while trying to hide his bloody vest and shirt. "It's me, Mrs. Sue" the body tries to punch its way out of the sack. Will steps on it hard, trying to keep it still, keep it quiet. "Will. Will Schuester. What in god's name are you doing down there, Schuester? Hiding bodies?" Will chuckled. If the old lady only knew.**

 **The body Squeals.**

 **"What did you say?" Will was struggling, this body was strong and was not giving up a fight, he just really wants this old lady to stop talking to him. He grunts "Nothing, the septic tank is acting up? Will kicks the sack harder "Is that what the smell is!" Sue said, backing away from the fence, "I'm afraid so!" Ms. Sue was not having any of this, she always hated her neighbor, and his annoyed son, before retracting back to her house she heard footsteps around her back yard. Will sees Sue looking around the yard as if trying to find something...or someone. "Uhhh...what are you up to? Sue let out a grunt before walking back to her house "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!", she kept walking while screaming at Will "FIX IT, IT STINKS LIKE A DEAD WHORE OUT HERE, AND KEEP YOUR KID OUT OF MY YARD!" He looks around one more time "Goddamn freak." Muttering to herself.**

 **Will is puzzled. What the hell is he talking about? "Happy Halloween!" Will said. "Screw you!" Sue slams her door shut and turns off the porch lights.**

 **Will finally relax when an arm lunge from the sack and grabs Will's leg. He tries to kick free, but it has a firm hold of his ankle. He reaches down, tries to pry it off and it scratches his hand. Will grabs the shovel, ready to pound the living shit out of it when... "DAAAAAAADDDYYY!" Will cringes at the sound of his son's voice and turns around, still holding the shovel high. "Cartoons are over, can you help me carve the Jack O'Lantern now!?" Will continues struggling, trying to kick himself free. "I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Quieter "Let go, goddamn it." "But I need you to help me with the eyes!" He steps on the hand, pinning it to the ground. "In a minute Daniel!" But Daniel was not still talking "Can I go to the parade with you later?" The hand gets loose, give Steven the finger. "No, Daddy has a date"**

 **CRUNCH! He pins it down again with the blade of the shovel. "Oh! But we haven't done anything fun together." Will notice how said his son sounded and try to cheer him up " What if we have some pumpkin pie instead? After we carve the Jack O'Lantern, okay?!" Daniel nods excitedly. "But don't forget to be quiet." Giving his son a look "Okay, daddy." He shuts his mouth like a zipper and ducks from the window.**

 **Will looks down at the hand. Filled with rage, he raises the shovel high in the air ready to strike, when Daniel voice said "AND DON'T FORGET TO HELP ME WITH THE EYES!" Will is about to scream, but his son is gone before he can get a word out. He looks down at the sack, raises the shovel again, and Wham! Brings it down hard.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 **The shovel pats down a mound of dirt. Will steps back and sighs. The task is complete. He's exhausted, covered in sweat. Looking back house, he becomes enraged. He throws the shovel down and marches through the yard. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. "Daddy, I want to carve a pumpkin,Daddy, I wanna go to the parade, Daddy, I wish Mommy was still alive." Imitating Daniel. He trips over a plastic toy "GODDAMN IT!" With a swift kick, the toy squeaks and is sent flying across the lawn. He's on the back porch when a muffled yell catches his attention. He stops and looks at old Mrs. Sue's house.**

 **Sue is in the window, staring at Will with wild eyes, furiously pounding on the glass and screaming something we can't clearly hear. She looks like a raving lunatic. "Schuester!...Schuester, over here! Schuester! Help me, goddamn it!" Will watches for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally, "Screw you" He ignores Sue and heads inside.**

 **Will storms into the kitchen and slams the door behind him. "DANIEL!" No reply. A clock ticks. He looks at the counter, sees the butcher knife. He goes to grab the knife when a small creature leaps from behind the counter, shrieking. Will stumbles backward, and lands on his ass, hitting his head against the door. The creature stares at him...then begins to snicker. It reaches up pulls off a rubber goblin mask, revealing Daniel, wearing a huge grin. The same boy who had his candy stolen from Dave earlier in the evening. "Gotcha!" But Will isn't laughing. He's seething. He slowly stands, gritting his teeth, trying to hide his anger. "So can we carve it now?" Will strains to hold back his rage. "Let's go downstairs." Daniel doesn't sense the frustration. He toddles over, grabs his father's hand and tugs him towards the basement door. As they walk away, Will grabs the butcher knife and hides it behind his back.**

 **The door opens, a pasty green fluorescent light flickers on. It's a damp, and unfurnished cinder block room. Daniel is still holding his dad's hand, hopping down each step, two feet at a time...singing. Will hates the noise. He sneers and grips the knife tighter behind his back. They reach the bottom of the stairs. Daniel giggles and scampers over to a table where candles, spoons, and newspapers are scattered about. He stares at something. Will picks at the blade with his thumb. It breaks his skin. A small drop of blood oozes. His son is playing with the spoons and candles, oblivious.**

 **Slowly walking up behind Daniel, Will brings the knife out from behind his back and stares at it, glistening in the light. A perverted smile stretches across his face as he caresses the edge with his finger. Will inches the blade closer to Billy's neck. His son is fixated on the pumpkin.**

 **Will places one hand on the boy's head,"Let's carve a scary face this time" gently holding it in place, then raises the blade high..."A scary face it is" Will swings the knife down. Thunk! Crunch! It plunges deep. A fine mist of blood sprays onto Will's face. He exhales, relieved. The anger and stress wash away... Daniel chuckles.**

 **The knife isn't jammed into Daniel's head. In fact, he's perfectly fine. He stares up at his father, still beaming. The knife is buried to its hilt in the severed head of Dave Karofsky. It sits on the table...his terror-filled eye staring wide, his mouth frozen in a scream. Will yanks the knife back out, and place gently on Daniel's tiny hand. It's a real father and son moment. Daniel smile "Don't forget to help me with the eyes.**


End file.
